Soy Molina, Molina de segura parte de españa
by sophie strife
Summary: Elena desde pequeña fuerte como tan solo ella podría haberlo sido, el encuentro con un joven la llevara a muchas desventuras y problemas pero de su poder para tomar decisiones y seguir adelante la sacara de los abismos en los que se verá envuelta
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! este es mi primer fic espero que les guste, por el momento no tiene ninguna advertencia pueden leer tranquilamente sus puras mentes no serán perturbadas, podrán dormir tranquilamente por esta noche.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Así comenzó todo.<p>

Nací en lo que actualmente es Molina de Segura en la provincia de Murcia, llamada por mi padre Elena la valiente, crecí con mi hermana Murcia, al igual que otros de mis hermanos y hermanas debí aprender a defenderme sola debido a ataques Cartagineses, Romanos y posteriormente de los Turcos, además mi padre debía recorrer todos los lugares de la península ibérica, los conflictos que se desataban en esa época eran muchos. Él me cuidaba mucho, cuando venía a verme a mí y a mi hermana, yo por ser la menor de las dos era por decirlo así la mimada.

En esa época tenía alrededor de cinco años, ya sabía ser lo que todo hombre deseaba pero…también era lo que detestaban una niña valiente, una niña que pensaba, una niña que daba su opinión y sabia defenderse.

El tiempo pasó y los tiempos cambiaron al igual que yo que aparentaba unos dieciséis a diecisiete años, mi padre comenzó a introducirnos a mí y a mi hermana entonces en la vida social, comenzamos a asistir a fiestas y lo conocí a él apuesto como ninguno , amable y atento como tan solo él podía ser, lentamente se acercaba a mí un saludo, una reverencia y un beso en la mano, entonces me invitó a bailar, acepté, el vals comenzó y lentamente nos acercamos, estaba realmente feliz, quizás él era la persona que buscaba. El vals concluyó y él me llevo a un ventanal que estaba en el salón, platicamos y decidimos encontrarnos de nuevo; así se repitió por dos años forjamos una gran confianza que conllevaba los lazos creados en ese periodo, era tan feliz.

Un día llegó con la terrible noticia, él era la provincia de Aragón, mi hermano pero… no nos importo es más decidimos casarnos pero tres meses antes de esto sucedió, en mi hogar él iba a quedarse hasta que atardeciera, no lo hizo, se quedo hasta el día siguiente, esa noche fue la primera vez que alguien me tomó como una mujer.

El día en que la boda se realizaría en secreto, por un mutuo acuerdo ya que si mi padre se enteraba nos colgaba a los dos por que no estaba permitido que dos hermanos se casasen por la iglesia; yo de blanco de pies a cabeza, lo espere en la iglesia de mi ciudad, todo estaba preparado en la mañana. Eran ya las siete de la tarde, nunca llegó a la iglesia decidí irme a mi casa. Entre cerré la puerta fui a mi habitación me cambie de ropa y tocaron la puerta, era Andalucía mi hermano.

-Hola Elena-ella lo observo con un deje de tristeza pero aún su cara intentaba demostrar felicidad pretendiendo esbozar una sonrisa

-Hola Al…-su coraza se rompió, perdió algo muy importante, al comenzar a caer una lagrima de su esmeralda izquierda , él llegaba en el momento justo-Alonso…

-¿Elena que sucedió? – la cara del mayor se perturbo, entro a la casa abrazando a su hermana y cerró la puerta sabia que ella no se dejaba ver llorar por nadie ni menos por un hombre ,era muy orgullosa incluso desde pequeña no dejaba que la viesen, algo muy serio le había sucedido eso era de lo único que él estaba seguro

-Fer…Fernando- su dolor no soportó más se aferro a su hermano y dejó llevarse por la tristeza, esa noche ninguno de los dos dormiría, necesitaba un oído amigo que escuchase sus penurias.

-Elena…ven a vivir a mi castillo, te brindare todo lo que necesites

-No, quiero quedarme aquí

-Entonces…creo que tendré que hacer mis maletas, vendré a vivir aquí no te dejaré sola

-de verdad… ¿me vas a ayudar…de verdad?-incrédula ella por la decisión de su hermano ya que a las mujeres en su situación se les miraba en menos sin importar lazos sanguíneos

-Claro que sí hermanita, no te dejaría nunca sola-acaricio el cabello de Elena intentando calmar la incredulidad de ella que aún no digería las palabras de Alonso y también dándole la confianza para seguir adelante ya que estaría él para apoyarla en todo momento

-Gracias Hermano

-Para eso estamos Elena- él la abrazo expresando un cariño sin comparación, era el apoyo que tan solo puede dar un hermano… un amigo.

El tiempo pasa rápido mientras Alonso cuida de Elena, la que cada vez debe llevar ropa más holgada. El día llegó quince de agosto, Fernando fue a comprar algunas cosas para los antojos de Elena, cuando llegó vio a la criada correr de un lado para otro con toallas y un recipiente de agua.

-Inés ¿está bien Elena?-la nombrada no replico las palabras de Alonso, tan solo entro a la habitación como bólido y cerró la puerta con tal fuerza que retumbo toda la casa.

Andalucía no sabía qué hacer, la verdad es que no podía hacer nada más que caminar de un lugar a otro de la casa para que el tiempo caminara, sé sentía inútil en momentos como ese. El tiempo se detuvo al igual que él , el llanto de un bebé ,una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara y corrió hacia la dormitorio de la madre de aquella criatura, su mano se apoyo en la manilla de la puerta sin embargo no alcanzo a girarla ya que le interrumpió el llanto de un segundo bebé, no lo podía creer, no tenía planeado lo sucedido ERA TIO y de dos bellas criaturas, su felicidad no tenia comparación, incontenibles los saltos de alegría y dicha que daba este, no podría describirse tal goce que sentía en ese momento.

La criada salía, con una gota de sudor en la frente, habían comenzado a las siete de la tarde, eran ya las once de la noche, fue demasiado tiempo. Alonso rápidamente la intercepto para preguntarle-¿todo salió bien, puedo entrar, necesita algo?-Inés simplemente le dijo que entrara mientras le daba la espalda caminando hacia su habitación.

Vio a su hermana exhausta tendida en la cama con dos hermosos niños, raudamente camino hacia ella y le besó la frente

-¡FELICIDADES ELENA! ¡ERES MADRE!

-Gracias Alonso-su voz seca aún por el cansancio del parto, pero estaba feliz, todo había salido bien –Javier…-dijo mirando hacia uno de los bebés que sostenía en sus brazos-

Dime hermana-se sentó al lado de ella

-Javier Alonso se llamara el mayor y la menor se llamará Victoria Isabel

-¿Cuándo decidiste los nombres?

-La tarde que llegaste a ayudarme

-Decides demasiado rápido, ¿puedo cargar al niño?

-Claro, pero ten cuidado, es muy frágil aún-Alonso sostuvo a su sobrino con una extrema delicadeza

-¡es hermoso IGUAL QUE SÚ TIO!

-No, la verdad es que es más bonito que él-ante lo dicho su hermano suelta unas cuantas carcajadas intentando no reír demasiado fuerte para que los bebes no despierten

-con tal de que lleve mi nombre, está bien pero… ¿y ella puedo?

-Claro que sí pero pásame a Javier-Alonso hizo lo solicitado y sostuvo a Victoria

-Es hermosa… será más bella que su madre, más hermosa que todas las mujeres de Andalucía y Murcia. Sera buscada por hombres y yo me encargaré de alejarlos, sí tu tío te protegerá pequeñita al igual que a tú madre y tú hermano

-he…Alonso, creo que falta mucho para que llegue el momento de preocuparnos de esas cosas, acaba de nacer.

-No importa, hay que estar preparados uno nunca sabe

-Si tú lo dices…, hermano estoy cansada ¿podrías observarlos si no despierto?

-Claro que sí-Alonso entrego a victoria en los brazos de su madre-¿puedo dormir en el sillón que está aquí? Dijo apuntando con su dedo índice un sillón que estaba al lado de la mesa de noche

-Por supuesto hermano

-Entonces…buenas noches Elenita-dijo él besando la frente de su hermana-y por supuesto también a mis dos sobrinitos-diciendo esto besó delicadamente a los mellizos que estaban en los cálidos brazos de su madre.

Se dirigió a la lámpara y deshizo la luz con un sutil soplar y tomando una de las mantas que se encontraba a los pies de la cama de Elena, entonces se dirigió al lecho que dispondría por esa noche, sabía que en unas cuantas horas le despertarían los llantos de sus sobrinos

* * *

><p>Espero que les aya gustado, si fue así dejen reviews<strong><em>, <em>**si no les gusto algo me gustaría saberlo también ya que me gusta aprender de mis errores.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola muy buenas tardes, les traigo el segundo capitulo recién salido del horno, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2:Mis más preciados recuerdos<p>

Ya pasados cinco años Javier y Victoria habían crecido, eran tan hermosos, él con su tez blanca al igual que su madre, cabello caoba y ondulado y sus ojos verde esmeralda como su abuelo, siendo él todo un caballero con su madre y su hermana, un pequeño guerrero con su tío con el cual jugaba con ejércitos armados , llenos de estrategias , siendo ellos los únicos soldados de cada uno de los bandos, a la hora de estar en trincheras creando tácticas con sus subordinados ,Inés ,la criada, sufre al igual que Elena ya que el salón sufre tales cambios que termina siendo irreconocible con los sillones cada uno a la pared que tenían más cercana, Elena terminaba regañándolos , pero siempre disfrutaba ver a su hijo por la rendija de la puerta, mientras jugaba con Alonso, por supuesto disfrutando los momentos antes de regañarlos a los dos.

Victoria…hermosa y educada niña, perspicaz como su madre , tenía el cabello largo y ondulado al igual que su hermano, sus ojos de un verde vivaz que demostraba la naturaleza audaz de esta, con su madre aprendía a cocinar delicias como ella; se sentaba y miraba atentamente cada movimiento de su madre grabándolos en su memoria , también adoraba escuchar las historias que contaba su tío y su madre, historias en donde princesas y príncipes Vivian felices, honorables caballeros realizaban dantescas hazañas, ninfas , sirenas ,dragones y muchas otras criaturas existían; ella adoraba jugar con su hermano, le invitaba a tomar el té a su habitación sentándolo al lado del conde felpudo felposo del reino de los osos y la duquesa Mandarina.

Su hermano siempre salía enojado después de tomar el té ya que ella lo reprendía a cada momento por sus modales en la mesa, en ese instante hacían su aparición su madre y su tío que generalmente decidían salir a pasear por la ciudad.

Se acercaba la estación navideña la cual los niños disfrutaban excepcionalmente, comenzando desde el ocho de diciembre con las celebraciones a la inmaculada concepción; pasando por la víspera de navidad , en donde Elena decidió hacer turrón y alfajor el cual adoraba Alonso, él que se entrometía en la cocina cada vez que veía la oportunidad de sacar uno de ellos, más tarde los cinco asistían a la misa de gallo, y luego de esto disfrutaban de una cena familiar, al finalizar esta ellos comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Molina de segura para escuchar a los niños que salían de sus casas a cantar villancicos, Victoria y Javier querían unírseles a unos niños que pasaron cantando, los hermanos se miraron cómplices recordando el pasado cercano de ellos dos cuando salían cantar como los niños que estaban observando, les dieron permiso a Victoria y a Javier de ir a cantar mientras ellos los observaban atentamente guardando en sus memorias los hermosos momentos que estaban disfrutando. El treinta y uno de diciembre todos en la casa despidieron el año que acababa de pasar, dando gracias por todas las cosas buenas que les habían sucedido y pidiendo por un prospero año, y lo más esperado por los niños ,el cinco de enero día de los reyes magos, a los cuales ya habían cumplido con enviarles por medio de su madre sus peticiones para ese día y también el por qué deberían recibirlos, Victoria había pedido una muñeca y Javier unos soldaditos de madera, por la noche los niños dejaron sus pequeños zapatos con paja dentro de ellos esperando que les llegaran más presentes. Por la noche, después de que los niños partieran a sus habitaciones a dormir, la casa se volvió un caos Alonso corría de un lado a otro buscando los regalos de los niños y por supuesto los regalos para los demás integrantes de la casa mientras Elena e Inés colocaban las roscas de reyes que habían preparado en la tarde mientras el andaluz salía con los niños a algún lugar de la ciudad.

Por la mañana al despertar los niños corrieron en busca de los regalos dejados por los reyes magos, la sala estaba llena de ellos, rápidamente llegaron los mayores de la casa a ver las eufóricas caras de los niños que no podían esperar a su madre para que les indicara cual presente abrir primero, su madre les dijo que iniciaran por los regalos más pequeños, y así comenzaron , ropa por montones, zapatos y demás pero no se veía rastro de la muñeca y los soldaditos, hasta que se acercaron a los regalos más grandes, la felicidad los inundaba, por fin habían conseguido encontrar lo que buscaban los dos pero… Elena quedo un tanto pensativa y se acerco a Alonso para hablarle bajo.

-¿Alonso se los obsequiaste tú?

-¿Cómo?, pensé que se los regálate tú, cuando fui a comprarles los presentes no importa a que tienda hubiera ido no los encontré incluso viaje a Sevilla a comprarlos pero no, se los habían llevado todos.

-Entonces… ¿fue Inés?-La molinense se acerco a la antes nombrada y le dijo-Inés… ¿Tú se los regalaste?

-No mi señora, yo les regale dos libros a los niños

-Valla que raro…bueno creo que los reyes magos si les traen los regalos a los niños buenos

Los niños siguieron buscando regalos por toda la casa dejando a los más adultos solos en el salón

-Inés este es mi regalo para ti-Elena le extendió su brazo entregándole una hermosa y pequeña caja muy bien adornada

-Gracias mi señora, pero… ¿está bien que yo lo reciba?

-Claro que sí Inés.

-Inés este es el mío espero que te guste-dijo Alonso entregándole una caja mucho más grande pero finamente adornada, ella no sabía que decir, nunca pensó en que le regalarían algo ese día, con las lagrimas a punto de salir se sentó en el gran sillón de la sala y abrió sus regalos, aún fue más su sorpresa cuando encontró un collar y pendientes de oro en la caja pequeña y en la grande un hermoso y fino vestido.

-Señorita Inés-Dijo el andaluz- aquí hay otro regalo para usted-la nombrada se quedo paralizada por la alegría que sentía y recibió el regalo que le había extendido este, ella lo abrió y encontró unos hermosos zapatos

-Mis señores…-decía a duras penas Inés intentando parar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir-esta es la primera vez… que alguien me obsequia tantas cosas de valor, no puedo creer que ustedes se preocupen tanto por una simple criada

-Inés, tú no eres una simple criada-dijo Elena y le interrumpió Alonso

-Tú eres parte de la familia aunque no tengamos lazos familiares o alguna conexión sanguínea -las palabras de Alonso y Elena calaron hondo en el corazón de Inés la cual por primera vez se sentía parte de algo ya que fue criada en un orfanato y creció con pocas esperanzas, solía pensar en que terminaría trabajando en un prostíbulo o siendo la criada que todos pasarían a llevar, por lo menos hasta que llegaron Andalucía y Molina que al parecer siempre estuvieron pendientes de ella

-Gra…Gracias señor Alonso, señorita Elena- sus lagrimas no soportaron mas y comenzaron a caer en un llanto silencioso, la ciudad y el reino se sentaron al lado de ella y le abrazaron ayudándola a contener esos sentimientos encontrados que tenia

-Inés, siempre que tú necesites algo nosotros estaremos aquí para apoyarte incluso cuando ya no trabajes para nosotros, aunque eso no sucederá-Alonso volvió a interrumpir a Elena pero no le molesto a esta.

-porque eres como una hija para nosotros-fulminantes palabras a las cuales Inés decidió guardárselas para toda la vida, rápidamente ella decidió ir a su habitación y traer dos presentes para sus patrones

-Señorita Elena, Señor Alonso esto es para ustedes pero… no alcance a envolverlos por eso no los dejé aquí-dicho esto Inés entrego los presentes

-¡Es justo lo que yo quería por fin lo conseguí el Libro de los cien capítulos! ¡Pensé que no iba a encontrarle más!- Alonso más contento que nunca, en verdad buscaba ese libro, tal fue su felicidad que llego a levantar a Inés del suelo -¡Gracias Inés!

-De nada mi Señor –al darse cuenta de sus actos rápidamente bajo a la menor e inmediatamente Elena la abrazo fuertemente

-¿Cómo sabias que quería el libro de la comedia ¡?

-tan solo la escuche-el abrazo de Elena era muy fuerte además que nunca controlaba la fuerza que había adquirido con los años, aunque representara unos dieciocho -señorita no puedo respirar- la molinense le soltó rápidamente

-Lo siento no me controle

-no se preocupe mi señora-en ese justo momento comenzaron a tocar las campanas indicaban que el mediodía había llegado y no se había tomado aún desayuno-creo que iré a preparar el desayuno aunque ya es tarde para ello

-en un momento iré a ayudarte Inés

-no se preocupe mi señora esta mañana yo hare todo

-¿estás segura?

-claro que sí, sí para eso estoy ¿o no?-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-bueno-dijo la dueña de casa resignada-aselo tú sola pero si necesitas ayuda pídela ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí mi señora-dijo Inés y se fue rápidamente a la cocina dejando a los dos hermanos solos en la habitación.

-valla… que energética

-cierto Alonso

-Mira Elena esto es para ti-dijo Alonso mientras revisaba los regalos como un niño pequeño

-Gracias Alonso

-Vamos ábrelo como cuando éramos más pequeños

-No lo dudaría ni un segundo-Al decir esto se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a abrir el paquete y se encontró con algo horroroso, abominable, eran las botas de taco medio que ella quería para ese día- ¿Cómo supiste que yo las quería?

-La verdad es que las encontré bonitas y creí que te gustarían además recordé que mientras caminábamos por el centro de la ciudad te quedaste observándolas un buen rato

-valla que eres observador Alonso

-Tengo que serlo, si no me podrían matar, ya sabes que me busca esa tonta de Castilla

-si lo sé hermano, estoy al tanto de ese asunto.

-Creo que no debemos hablar de eso, es demasiado serio para un día tan alegre como hoy ¿no lo crees?

-SI, bueno… ¡mira! Es un regalo para ti-dijo Elena indicando uno de los paquetes

-¿este?- dijo él Andaluz alzando el regalo

-Sí , ese mismo

-¿Qué será?, ¿Qué será?-decía él mientras movía el paquete y le desenvolvía eufóricamente- Elena… esto… yo no puedo es demasiado.

-Vamos recíbelo es una de mis mejores creaciones-su hermano comenzó a desenvainar el arma que sostenía en sus diestras manos- es una Falcata, del hierro más puro que puede crear el hombre en toda su existencia, imagina cuantos años tuve que esperar para que estuviera listo; empuñadura de oro como podrás ver, con la figura de la cabeza de un león, que representa la fiereza que has tenido todos estos años protegiendo a tú pueblo y a nosotros-el hombre comenzó a blandir su arma, demostrando un arte que ninguna de las personas que vivían en la pequeña ciudad podrían haber imitado, movimientos sutiles y mortíferos se veían reflejados en su virtuosa técnica, demostrando quizás… las tantas batallas que había tenido en su joven vida haciendo florecer en su interior heridas que no sanarían en toda su vida, heridas de soldados andaluces defendiendo alguno de los cuatro reinos que en ese momento existían y eran atacados hace no mucho tiempo atrás por soldados católicos; Detuvo inusitadamente su mortal danza, demostrando una seriedad imposible de imaginar en una persona que aún tenía el alma de un niño juguetón dentro de él.

-La falcata tiene una curva singular ,el peso exacto, y el largo preciso, ahora veo por qué pedias tantas veces que te mostrara mi brazo-dijo sonriendo- si no, no hubiera sido perfecta para mí; las terminaciones más finas que he visto para este tipo de arma, su filo más mortal que el veneno creado por los alquimistas de nuestra era y lo más importante es que fue hecha por la mejor herrera de toda la península… mi querida hermana-él chico envaino su espada y se acerco a su hermana a paso lento, rápidamente sus brazos le rodearon fuertemente, esta vez su abrazo no era con un aire fraternal sino que con el sentido de dar las gracias por el trabajo forjando la obra de arte que llevaría en unos minutos más a su habitación para brindarle un lugar seguro para que ninguno de los niños se hiciera daño-Gracias Elena-decía susurrándole en uno de sus oídos-nunca estarás sola siempre te acompañare cuando más lo necesites sea cual sea el problema que tengas, siempre estaré ahí para ti.

-Gracias Alonso

_"Hermano gracias por ayudarme en todo este tiempo con mis hijos, dándome fuerzas para seguir adelante, levantándome cuando caigo. La verdad es que te debo demasiado y esto es una pequeña muestra de ese agradecimiento, pero si yo te lo dijera de esta manera no hubieras aceptado el presente que hoy llevas en tus manos como un tesoro de invaluable fortuna, me gustaría pagártelo algún día de alguna manera, pero por el momento lo único que te puedo entregar es mi eterna gratitud, y las más hermosas sonrisas de los niños que lleve en mi vientre por nueve largos meses_

_Gracias Por Todo Alonso"_

* * *

><p><em><em>Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo, especial de navidad, me costo mucho escribirlo XD la navidad se celebra de manera muy diferente en España comparado con la de Chile.

Esperen el próximo capitulo que va a estar interesante, espero traerlo pronto. Cuídense :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola muy buenas noches, después de morir y resucitar de las fiestas de fin de año les traigo el tercer capitulo, espero que lo disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Entre mentiras y visitas<strong>

La noche de los reyes pasó veloz, y rápidamente llego la lluvia a la provincia de Murcia. Un día de invierno mientras Elena leía un libro, Inés llegó apurada a su lado

-Señorita alguien le busca, es un joven alto, tiene el cabello café, un poco rizado y la tez morena.

-Inés lleva a los niños a sus habitaciones y dile a Alonso que venga a la sala principal, mientras yo recibo al invitado

-A sus órdenes mi señora-Inés caminó rápidamente fuera de la sala, mientras la molinense se levantaba y caminaba hacia el recibidor

Su paso un poco lento ya que aún no podía acostumbrarse a las botas que le había regalado su hermano, aunque no estaba apurada, quería ver a su inesperado visitante, sabía que pronto llovería a cantaros en la ciudad porque amenazadoras nubes se acercaban, tal vez era signo de mal augurio. La puerta estaba cerrada, tomó la manilla y la giró, vio al chico antes descrito por su criada con una hermosa sonrisa

-¿Cómo pasa el tiempo? Verdad hija mía –Elena no soporto la felicidad que la inundaba y se abalanzó sobre su joven padre.

-Papá, tanto tiempo ¡desconsiderado!-estaba tan eufórica, eran ya seis años desde que no le veía-¡entra, vamos! También esta Alonso –Los ojiverdes entraron dirigiéndose hacia la sala encontrándose con Alonso e Inés.

-Alonso mira ¡es papá!

-¡Hola Alonso!-dijo el padre dirigiéndose hacia él para abrazarlo-que inesperado verte por aquí.

-lo mismo digo-los dos se abrazaron fuertemente dándose palmadas en sus espaldas, ellos también no se veían hace tiempo pero… como Alonso tenía que viajar a su pueblo de tanto en tanto, sus encuentros eran más seguidos.

-no han cambiado nada mis retoños

-¡papá!-dijo enojada-ya no somos niños

-Si lo sé Elena, pero para mí siempre lo serán y no pienso decirles de otra manera-dijo su padre esbozando una sonrisa

- Elena… -dijo Alonso acercándose a su hermana para tranquilizarla-no servirá de nada que le digas eso-poso una de sus manos en el hombro de su hermana seriamente-yo llevo intentándolo durante más de novecientos ochenta años-soltó un suspiro lleno de resignación-no me quedó otra más que acostumbrarme a eso

-si lo sé, tan solo es que no me gusta que me traten así

-Vamos chicos no lo tomen tan en serio-decía el padre intentando calmar los ánimos- si tan solo es de cariño

-papá-dijo la hija -¿has almorzado ya?

-La verdad es que no, pero no importa si no alcancé a llegar al almuerzo, esperare la merienda

-¡papá! ¡Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?, venga vamos a almorzar

-de verdad ¿no llego tarde?

-Sí, vamos a almorzar, que me tienes que contar muchas cosas

-así será mi niña

-Señores el almuerzo está servido-dijo Inés para que se dirigieran al comedor-por aquí por favor-dijo indicando una de las puertas del salón, padre e hijo se dirigieron por donde la criada les había indicado mientras que Elena se quedo atrás unos momentos para hablar con ella.

-Inés, necesito que les des de comer a los niños, que sea en la habitación de Victoria que tiene una mesa pequeña y por favor ve que coman bien

-Mi señora no se preocupe ya lo tenía todo listo, mientras usted platicaba con su padre yo me encargaba de los dos pequeños

-Muchas gracias Inés

-Señorita Elena yo estaré con los niños, no sé muy bien las razones por las cuales no quiere que su padre se entere, pero yo cuidare a esos dos angelitos

-Gracias por tu apoyo Inés

-Siempre estoy aquí para usted mi señora-Elena abrazó cálidamente a Inés y se fue rápidamente a la mesa para sentarse al lado de su padre y su hermano.

-Siento la demora

- no importa hija

Los presentes comenzaron a comer silenciosamente, al parecer tenían algo de hambre. Alonso se detuvo para dirigirse a Elena

-La comida esta exquisita ¿Cómo se llama el plato?

-Se llama pastel de carne Murciano y el otro es moje

-hija me tienes que dar la receta para que la hagan en mi casa

-Claro padre, cambiando de tema papá ¿a qué se debe tu inesperada visita?

-La verdad mi retoño es que tuve un sueño hace unos días en donde aparecían tú y tu hermana, Murcia, además es muy raro y busco alguna explicación lógica para descifrarlo.

-¿De qué trataba padre?-pregunto Alonso, pecando de curioso

-Comienza con el vuelo de un cuervo, él amenazante vuela hacia un árbol de manzanas y comienza a picotear una de ellas, la manzana cae al lado de un gran roble, el cuervo se va y le deja en paz. La fruta comienza a convertirse en un gran árbol, grueso e impenetrable, de este crecen dos pequeñas manzanas exactamente iguales, las que caen e intentan crecer y echar raíces como él manzano más grande y el roble, pero las raíces de estos ellos son tan gruesas que las manzanas no pueden lograrlo, al mismo tiempo al roble y el manzano dejan caer sus hojas, las dos manzanas se desvanecieron pero… seguían estando ahí.

-qué extraño padre…-dice Elena con su mano en el mentón intentando descifrar el sueño

-y eso no es todo, justo en ese momento el sueño me envío al rio de Segura, era un recuerdo que tenía de ti y tu hermana jugando cuando eran pequeñas, en ese momento tocaron la puerta de mi alcoba, era Castilla-Alonso intento no hacer muecas pero no lo logro, en verdad detestaba a esa mujer- que necesitaba hablar… ¡Se me estaba olvidando!-dijo en medio de risas

-¿Qué cosa papá?

-lo que sucede es que el sueño no era el motivo principal de mi visita era otra cosa…

-¿Qué cosa, que cosa?-decía Alonso como un niño esperando un regalo

-Alonso querido hijo mío-decía mientras tomaba con mucha decisión las dos manos de su hijo-el próximo mes…

-vamos padre dímelo que me estas preocupando.

-El próximo mes…-los verdes de ambos se mantuvieron sostenidos en los del otro, mostrando mucha seriedad-yo… puedo…utilizar el torreón de Comares1 para hacer una cena con todos tus hermanos y hermanas- Antonio comienza a mirar como un pobre cachorro sin hogar a su hijo, mientras que Alonso lo mira con desagrado, no le gustaba la idea, le daba mala espina.

-Lo hablare con Yusuf2

-¡Gracias hijo querido!-dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

La conversación se estanco ahí, más tarde se retiraron de la mesa para conducirse hacia el salón en donde estuvieron la mayor parte de la tarde conversando. Antonio estaba apurado, debía partir a otro lugar.

-Papá ¿estás seguro que te quieres ir? Además… pronto se largara a llover.

-Tranquila mi niña no se preocupe por mí

-bueno…pero te prestare uno de los caballos de Alonso mí, para que llegues más rápido, así me das la confianza de que llegaras bien.

-bueno cariño

-Es mi deber como anfitriona y también como hija- Elena caminó con su padre hacia la puerta pero…Antonio tropezó con algo, una pequeña muñeca, él la tomó y se la entregó a la joven.

-¿de quién es hija?

-de uno de los dos niños de mis vecinos, ellos siempre vienen para acá.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-dijo con la cara llena de alegría, adoraba a los niños pequeños.

-Victoria y Javier.

-¡que lindos nombres!- En ese momento se acercó Alonso

-¿papá ya te vas?

-Sí, es que tengo que hacer en la casa de Murcia

-ya veo-dijo Alonso mientras los tres caminaron algunos pasos antes de escuchar algo de vidrio caer y el llanto de uno de los niños, Elena corrió, Alonso detrás de ella y por inercia Antonio también les siguió, rápidamente llegaron a la cocina en donde Inés y Victoria estaban, la menor tenia la mano empapada en sangre e Inés estaba igual que la pequeña niña.

-¡Alonso reacciona! ¡Tráeme agua!-El nombrado corrió en busca de lo solicitado y mientras lo buscaba Victoria lloraba sin parar, Elena cortó un pedazo de su vestido y cubrió la herida de su hija para que su hemorragia se detuviera y Antonio preocupó de Inés, ella también tenía una herida pero mucho más pequeña que la de Victoria. Alonso al llegar con el agua se hincó al lado de Elena y Victoria, él tomó la mano de la niña y la limpio, mientras su madre tomaba otros dos pedazos de su vestido, con uno secó la mano y con el otro la vendó, tomó a la niña y le pidió a su padre que la tranquilizara mientras Alonso y ella curaban a Inés. El mayor tomó a la pequeña niña y la llevó a la sala de estar, buscando la muñeca con la cual había tropezado minutos antes, pero tal fue su sorpresa que qué se encontró con un niño, el pequeño miró a su gemela e intentó alcanzar su mano para tranquilizarla, en ese momento Antonio decidió sentarse en el gran sillón de la sala, para que el pequeño le ayudara a consolarla y se sintiera más tranquilo al lograr alcanzar la mano de su hermana.

-Oh…mira-Antonio juntó sus manos y dejó un pequeño orificio por donde miraba-Oh… que bonito ¿quieres observar?-el llanto de la niña comenzó a detenerse y fue cambiado por una enorme curiosidad

-¿qué es?-dijeron los dos niños al mismo tiempo.

-es un hada, es el hada de los tomates, es muy asustadiza y escurridiza, no se deja ver nunca ya que es un ser invisible.

-señor…-dijo Victoria un poco desconfiada-¿puedo verla?

-Claro que sí- dijo Antonio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, él extendió sus manos hacia la pequeña niña, para que observara por el orificio que dejaba en estas, la niña comenzó a mirar pero al parecer ella no vio nada.

-Señor…

-Antonio, me llamo Antonio, y tú debes ser Victoria ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero… el hada… no está allí- dijo la niña con una voz muy dulce

-Pero si está allí, mira extiende tus manos, pero ten cuidado que se puede escapar

-Sí señor-Las manos de Antonio dejaron su contenido en las manos de la niña, mientras Javier miraba con mucha curiosidad-pero aún no está allí.

-La verdad es que está allí, recuerda de que es invisible ¡Oh! ¡Comenzó a volar!

Los dos niños comenzaron a buscar a la pequeña hada con sus miradas, las cuales no llegaban a ningún punto fijo. Mientras Alonso y Elena observaban desde el dintel de la puerta con un atisbo de tristeza.

-Ellos no saben que él es su abuelo… Alonso… ¿qué les diré?- decía ella en susurros a punto de llorar.

-La verdad Elena, nada más que eso.

-Entonces voy a ir a hablar con mi padre.

-No, aún no-tomó el brazo de su hermana intercediendo en su inesperada decisión-deja que los niños crezcan un poco más y que ese maldito bastardo reciba el castigo divino, Dios no le perdonara lo que te ha hecho.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me quede callada?

-NO… tan solo te pido que esperes un poco más.-dijo su hermano soltando su fuerte agarre

-Alonso.… gracias por soportar el genio de esta chica

-no me queda otra.

-jajaja, tonto-los dos se dirigieron con una gran sonrisa en la cara, Alonso quedo detrás del sillón y Elena al frente de su padre-Papá llevare a los niños a la casa de su madre

-Bueno hija te esperaré aquí

-Mamá-soltó victoria alterada, ¿Qué significaba lo que estaba diciendo su madre?, se creó un gran silencio, la cara de Alonso palideció, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, Antonio se iría sin saber que Elena tenía hijos y ahora todo…todo se desmoronaba, todo el esfuerzo que pusieron se iba al carajo.

-Vamos Victoria, vamos a donde tú madre, ella debería estar preocupada, también tú mi pequeño caballero- Elena arrebato de los brazos de su padre a su hija y tomó de la mano a Javier él cual se había levantado de él sillón cuando buscaban a él hada de los tomates.

-Adiós Javier, adiós Victoria- dijo el mayor de la sala agitando de un lado a otro su palma.

-Adiós señor Antonio-dijo Victoria agitando felizmente su mano herida.

-Señorita Victoria cuide su herida

-Sí señor, también cuídese usted

-hasta luego señor-dijo Javier al terminar de despedirse su hermana, extendiéndole la mano que tenia sin el agarre de su madre.

-Cuide mucho de su hermana, pequeño caballero-dijo mientras le daba la mano al pequeño niño

Los tres se retiraron y al salir de la casa Elena les miro cálidamente

-Mis retoños necesito que estén unos momentos en la casa de la vecina ¿podrían esperarme a mí y a Alonso ahí?

-Mamá- dijo Victoria- no nos vas a dejar con ella, no nos dejaras solos ¿tu volverás? -decía a punto de llorar la pequeña

-Por supuesto mi niña, te juro que nunca te dejare sola- las facciones de la niña volvieron a la normalidad – ahora necesito que los dos se porten bien con la señorita Olga ¿entendido?

-¡Si Mamá!- dijeron los dos niños alegremente

Elena se dirigió a la casa de su vecina, llamo a la señora y unos minutos una criada le abría la puerta y le decía que esperase un momento, pasado un tiempo la señora Olga, que representaba unos veinticinco años de edad, recibía a los niños como si de su familia se tratase, los quería mucho, como si fueran sus hijos.

-Gracias señora Olga en una hora más volveré a buscarlos

-No se preocupe señorita, venga incluso con su hermano y su criada a buscarlos así les invito a merendar y así conversamos

-Muchas gracias por la invitación, no lo dude nosotros tres vendremos a acompañarle

-Entonces les espero

-Por favor

Elena se despidió y volvió a entrar a su casa en donde aún estaban esperándole. Antonio seguía en el mismo sofá y Alonso estaba al frente de él conversando.

-Que hermosos niños, me hubiera encantado conocer a su madre-dijo Antonio

-jajaja si la conocieras quedarías boquiabierto-respondía Alonso

-¿tan bella es?

-Claro que sí

-¿y él padre?

-no sé mucho de él, trabaja en un puerto muy lejos de aquí, solo viene a las festividades más importantes, ellos parecen siempre felices cuando están juntos pero la verdad es que cuando él se va, la vecina de Elena llega llorando a contarle todo el sufrimiento que pasa con ese hombre

-vaya…que lastima, los hombres de esta época se esfuerzan mucho por sus mujeres ellas deberían agradecerlo enormemente, además que ellas tan solo sirven para engendrar, y enseñarles a sus hijos, todo lo demás lo hacemos los hombres- el rostro de Alonso se entristeció de gran manera, no le gustaba que hablaran así de las mujeres, pero considerando la época en la que vivía no era raro encontrar personas con dichos pensamientos, la verdad es que él era el raro en esa sociedad. No se enojaría con su padre por lo dicho sabía que si la gente de la península pensaba de alguna manera, él adquiría inclinaciones hacia eso, lo mismo le sucedía a él en un principio hasta que supo lo de Elena, no le dejaría sola, era su hermana.

En ese momento se dejó ver Elena que entraba tranquilamente a la casa, su cara feliz como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con su padre aunque en su interior en ese momento se estuviera destrozando por la conversación que había escuchado de su padre

-Llegue Papá

-te demoraste poco Elena, al parecer no se pusieron a conversar-dijo Alonso

-Hmp… cállate-dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-jajajaj-Antonio sucumbiendo ante la risa, Elena se puso como un tomate lo cual le provocó mayores carcajadas al mayor-vamos Elena no te enojes

-no estoy enojada-mirando asesinamente a Alonso- tan solo estoy enfadada

-¿que no es lo mismo?

-depende de cómo lo tomes her-ma-ni to –El rostro de Alonso se perturbo sabía muy bien lo que significaba que ella le llamara hermanito, era el caos, el apocalipsis, la muerte de todo hombre…no le cocinarían su comida favorita por más de una semana pero tenía una salvación jajaj, a Javier le gustaban las mismas cosas que a él.

-Hija mía ya es tiempo de que yo me valla-dijo el mayor

-Entiendo padre, té dejare en la puerta- respondió la dueña de casa

-bueno…

Elena espero con su padre en la entrada de su hogar y envió a Alonso a buscar uno de los caballos más rápidos que tenia, así él padre llegaría en buenas condiciones a la casa de su hermana, además que estaría más tranquila. El padre se despidió de cada uno incluyendo a Inés

-Elena…-dijo su padre ya arriba del caballo andaluz-cuando pueda volveré a visitarte, espero que esos niños sigan viviendo por aquí para poder visitarles, me encantan los niños pequeños. Hasta pronto hija mía-su padre comenzó a cabalgar rápidamente y se perdió de vista.

-Hasta pronto Papá… - dijo Elena muy triste.

-Vamos Elena entremos que debo contarte algunas cosas

-Bueno-Los hermanos entraron y se sentaron en el salón, pasaban mucho tiempo en ese lugar, siempre y cuando Elena no estuviera fabricando alguna nueva espada

-Papá les tomo mucho cariño

-si me di cuenta hermano, con que la madre de los niños es hermosa-soltó divertida la chica

-Claro qué si, si es mi hermana

-Alonso… ¿qué haremos?-decía seriamente la chica

-ir a merendar donde la señora Olga, por supuesto

-no me tomes él pelo sabes muy bien de lo que hablo-dijo a punto de gritar

-Por eso mismo, disfrutemos el aquí y ahora, las cosas llegaran a su tiempo y veremos cómo solucionarlas en el momento que lleguen.

-ha… detesto cuando tienes la razón ¿lo sabes?-soltando un suspiro resignado pero volviendo a su aspecto sereno y paciente

-sí, lo se

Los tres Mayores partieron a la casa de su vecina la Señora Olga la cual les estaba esperando con unos esquicitos dulces y muchas cosas más, pasaron una tarde increíble esa señora sí sabía atender a sus visitas. Alrededor de las siete de la tarde los visitantes se retiraron y dieron gracias por la invitación, la próxima vez que se encontrarían los vecinos seria la semana entrante y como anfitriona tendrían a Elena.

* * *

><p>1 Parte del antiguo palacio de Comares<p>

2 **Yusuf I** fue un rey nazarí de Granada (Granada 1318 - † íd. 1354), séptimo soberano de la dinastía nazarí que ocupó el poder entre 1332 y 1354.

Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capitulo se viene super cargado de sentimientos esperenlo, nos leemos sayo


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

_Caminaba por un lugar desconocido parecía un bosque pero…era demasiado húmedo para serlo además su vegetación, no la conocía, escuche pasos, comencé a caminar rápido, posiblemente… serian unos perros salvajes pero… comenzaron a escucharse voces, roncas, agudas, eran muchas… no entendía lo que decían, sonaron dos piedras, empezaron a moverse más rápido y también a gritar, comencé a correr, no me quedaría a averiguar lo que querían. Corría lo más rápido que podía me di cuenta de que no llevaba mi vestido, llevaba una camisa muy holgada y pantalones oscuros, no podría decirles un color exacto, la oscuridad de la noche no dejaba ni ver la palma de mi mano, la espesura de los arboles impedía que la luz de la luna se filtrara._

_Corría veloz no quería que me alcanzaran, tenia miedo, miré hacia atrás en una fracción de segundo eran unos cinco hombres con una especie de capa que les cubría desde los hombros hasta un poco más debajo de la cadera, también llevaban un trapo que les cubría sus partes intimas, uno llevaba colgando dos piedras con un cordel, era más alto que los demás, tenía las facciones frías y sus ojos de un color plata, su cabello largo hasta los hombros de un negro azabache_

_Mientras les observaba, en ese segundo, uno de ellos me alcanzó, sujeto parte de mi camisa, tropecé con una gran rama, de un árbol que llegaba hasta los cielos, caí._

-¡AAAAAA!-grité, me senté involuntariamente en mi cama, estaba sudando, sentía la boca seca, estaba cansada aún seguía jadeante por aquel susto-ha… tan solo fue una pesadilla- dije colocándome una mano en mi cabeza- voy a ir a tomar agua, tengo la boca seca

Me levante lentamente de mi cama llevaba una camisola, hacia frio estaba descalza, además llovía a cantaros, camine unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual abrí intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, al parecer entre más lento la abría más ruido producía, la cerré rápidamente, al estar fuera de la protección de mi alcoba sentí un ambiente muy pesado, dude un momento en ir en busca del preciado liquido pero…ya estaba fuera de mi cama mejor me apuraba y volvía rápido a ella, me detuve y roce parte de mi muslo derecho revisando si portaba una de mis armas, llevaba mi espada corta sujeta a la extremidad, me sentí un poco más segura, tome en una de mis manos una vela del pasillo y le encendí, al caminar encendía los candeleros que encontraba a través del pasillo, rápidamente llegue a la conexión de la sala con las demás habitaciones, sentí que tocaron la puerta de entrada, me dirigí rápido al salón encendiendo las farolas de la sala y con la vela que llevaba en mis manos, me dirigí a la puerta de entrada.

-Debe de ser papá Antonio que se devolvió a medio camino por que comenzó a llover, yo le dije que se quedara… pero él terco como burro tenía que ir donde Murcia.- Abrí la puerta rápidamente mi padre debería estar empapado, pero había herrado no era mi padre él que tocaba la puerta.

-Elena… ayúdame…-dijo el chico empapado a punto de caer por un gran cansancio, sus ojos celestes demostraban que estaba diciendo la verdad pero yo no le dejaría entrar fácilmente.

-¿Por qué debería ayudarte?

-Porque… tu hermano te necesita…

-Cuando yo necesite de él nunca estuvo a mi lado-el chico se fijo en mis ojos, tenía mucha rabia y no dudaría en mostrársela

-¿le vas a negar la entrada a tu misma sangre?

-no, nunca lo haría pero… hay excepciones- dije mirándolo a los ojos

-¿me vas a dejar aquí afuera empapado, con el frio viento que cala mis huesos, y ese mismo viento que traerá mi enfermedad y desgracia?- yo le miro muy enojada, más de lo que estaba

-entra rápido, no toques los muebles, si me tocas… te mato -dije de mala gana dejando pasar a mi indeseado visitante

-Gracias hermana

-no soy tú hermana, soy hermana de Andalucía, Murcia, Castilla, Valenciana y todos los demás pero… hermana tuya… ¡NUNCA!

-ya entendí Elenita

-Para ti tampoco soy Elenita, ni Elena que te quede claro, soy Molina de Segura-le dije cortante abandonándolo en el salón mientras buscaba unas toallas en algún lugar de la casa, volví rápidamente y le conduje a una habitación a regañadientes-Vamos entra y sécate, te deje un cambio de ropa que encontré por ahí. Antes de que toquen las primeras campanadas de la mañana te quiero fuera de mi casa ¿quedo claro?-dijo amenazante

-como el agua, pero…- la muchacha observo fríamente los azules de su acompañante-tengo que hablar algo contigo

-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo

-si lo tienes- el chico me tomo del brazo y me jaló hacia adentro acorralándome en contra de la puerta-aún tenemos algo pendiente

-¡BASTARDO SUELTAME!-intentaba zafarme de los fuertes brazos de él pero tenía mucha fuerza

-Escuche que papá vendría para acá

-¡SUELTAME!

-¡NO lo hare hasta que jures que callaras!

-no le juraría ni a punto de morir a un hombre como tú Fernando-dije mirando fríamente los ojos de su ex novio

-¡JURALO maldita sea!-me dijo mientras me apresaba con mucha fuerza

-¡Nunca!- quede helada los fríos labios de Fernando me habían apresado, pero no me dejaría ganar, era la guerra; intentaba zafarme con fuerza y en un intento de ello le golpee la entrepierna con mi rodilla, él se alejo unos pasos liberándome, rápidamente tome la manilla de la puerta y la gire, pero sentí un gran golpe que me dejo tendida en el suelo.

-¡¿Creíste que podías escapar tan fácilmente?!-dijo mientras se acercaba y me jalaba mi largo cabello para que le mostrara mi rostro

-¡Suéltame!-el chico me sacudió fuertemente para tirarme de nuevo al suelo, acerque mi mano a mi muslo planeaba sacar mi espada… lo logre ahora si podía defenderme, intente levantarme pero recibí un golpe en el estomago, Aragón no escatimaba en fuerzas para golpearme, me agarró fuertemente por el brazo, mientras yo conservaba la cabeza gacha

-levántate!- alcé mi mirada, pero hice caso omiso no me levantaría, no me doblegaría ante el bastardo que tenía al frente- mala decisión ELENA…- dijo mientras soltaba una sonrisa maliciosa, Fernando comenzó a golpearme como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras tanto yo me defendía como podía, mis fuerzas ya no eran las de antes, la crianza de los niños no me dejaba tiempo para mantenerme en forma, si esto hubiera sucedido antes yo no estaría tirada en el suelo con mi cuerpo lastimado

-Fernando… llegas tarde… mi padre ya vino aquí… lo sabe todo…- Fernando al escuchar esto dejo de golpearme, ya no había motivo para tal acto, en ese momento me observo alzando mi mirada triunfante, viva, aún llena de fuerzas para seguir luchando sin importar que, le dio rabia, rabia de que yo siguiera adelante, rabia de ver que seguía luchando, rabia de ver que no me hayan afectado sus golpes. Su ira se desato, me levanto y me lanzo en contra de la pared, yo adolorida me levante a tientas, mi vista se nublo no veía nada pero recordaba en donde él estaba por y ultima vez y lo observe instintivamente

-¡LARGATE MALDITO BASTARDO, QUE YA NO HAY MOTIVO POR EL CUAL SUGUIR AQUÍ!- Fernando camino lentamente a la puerta, pero antes de irse tomo las llaves que traía, abrió la puerta- ¡Márchate miserable!- Fernando cerro y le echo llave a la puerta, aunque sabía que yo no me movería por mucho tiempo, creo que pensó que era mejor prevenir algunas cosas.

**Alonso POV**

"Se escucha algo… no entiendo… es la voz de una mujer…"!Bast…" ¿Qué quiere decir?"¡BASTARDO!

-¡Elena!- grité y me levante rápido de mi lecho, corrí hasta donde se escuchaba la voz de mi hermana con el arma que me había regalado-¡Elena ¡ ¡¿Qué sucede!?- Clame con fuerza antes de dar con la última curva para llegar con la voz de mi hermana.

Comprendí lo que sucedía al ver a Fernando con una sádica sonrisa en frente de la puerta de donde provenían los gritos, él me escuchó, al parecer me estaba esperando-¡Lárgate o sufrirás Fernando!- el nombrado comenzó a reír ruidosamente-¡Irme jajajaja si estaba esperándote no me imagine que estarías aquí!-él me miro fríamente, en verdad parecía un loco, desenvaino la espada que llevaba al cinto y comenzó a atacarme. Nuestras espadas rugían cual león, hace mucho que no peleaba con Aragón, los dos reflejábamos la gracia y la mortandad que podíamos causar en el sonoro ritual, pero él nunca llegaría a obtener la letal técnica que reflejaba yo, él tan solo tenía lo que mi padre le había enseñado, en cambio yo tenía el conocimiento que me había transmitido Sadiq.

Escuche el ruido de una puerta, estaba detrás de mí, era Javier el cual salía de su habitación adormilado aún con los ojos semi-abiertos

-Tío… ¿Qué sucede?- Mi pequeño sobrino al lograr ver la escena quedó estático

-¡Javier regresa a tu habitación ¡-Le grite mientras intentaba detener a Fernando de que se le acercase, el pequeño logro entrar a una habitación, ahora podía terminar con esto más rápido.

**Javier POV**

Abrí la puerta de mi hermana, tenía que despertarle, debo cuidarla se lo prometí al señor Antonio

-Victoria…Despierta…-le decía bajo a mi hermana mientras le movía el brazo

-¿Qué… que pasa Javier…?

-Peligro-mi hermana abrió los ojos rápidamente y se sentó en su cama

-¿Qué sucede?

-Shh… te van a oír, tienes que guardar silencio- le dije con el dedo índice entre mis labios, ella tan solo asintió- Mi tío, digo nuestro tío está peleando con un hombre rubio de ojos celestes.

-¿Quién es él?

-No lo sé hermana… solo sé que debo estar contigo y protegerte

-Iré con mamá

-No puedes… están al frente, además… escuche uno de sus gritos; no dejaré que te vayas-tome su mano, estaba temblando

-Déjame ir Javier- me decía mi hermana intentando zafarse

-No te dejaré Victoria, tienes miedo y yo igual-era verdad lo que le decía por eso le abrace- no te dejare sola… esa persona de ojos celestes… no te tocara… no nos harán daño a nosotros ni a nuestra familia.

-Hermano…- sentí caer algo húmedo en mi cuello, eran las lágrimas de victoria que por fin comprendía el por qué de mi visita nocturna. Estábamos en peligro, los dos teníamos miedo, no sabíamos que hacer, tan solo nos teníamos al otro que estaba a nuestro lado, nuestros mayores estaban velando por nuestra protección, no podíamos hacer nada, tan solo éramos unos pequeños niños…

**Elena POV**

-¡Alonso abre esta desdichada puerta!- decía entre gritos desesperados al no poder moverme bien por los golpes del maldito de Aragón-¡Sácame de aquí!- me levante como pude, sosteniéndome de las paredes, tome la espada que había caído cerca de la puerta y con mis fuerzas restantes golpee la chapa de la puerta, se abrió, lo logre, pero… alguien la cerro otra vez, caí al frio suelo, el dolor de los golpes no me dejaba soportar más, pero lo haría no me importaba cómo pero resistiría, comencé a golpear la puerta con la poca fuerza que me quedaba -¡Alonso, sácame de aquí , por el amor de Dios!- mis golpes cada vez eran más débiles –Alonso…-mi voz se comenzaba a quebrar , dejando salir lagrimas de impotencia- Sácame… de aquí –mi llanto era incesable ya, no podía hacer nada, estaba en las manos de mi hermano, nunca me imagine que esto sucedería algún día, mi vista comenzó a ser borrosa, no soportaría mucho más, era verdad no soporte más, caí desmayada al suelo

**Alonso POV**

Nuestra mortal danza seguía, cada intento de estocada era más difícil de esquivar, aunque ninguna de las espadas lograba llegar al punto que cada uno buscaba.

-¿¡Porque viniste Fernando?!-decía aún en batalla

-Vine a ver a mi amada hermanita-la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba Elena se abrió unos centímetros pero… este la cerro-me sirve más encerrada que aquí estorbándonos, aunque… no puede hacer nada.

-¿Qué le hiciste?!

-Le di una reprimenda por no callar… las mujeres solo deben obedecer…- me dijo con una macabra sonrisa, no podía soportar que hablaran así de las mujeres y menos de mi querida hermana, mis estocadas comenzaron a ser cada vez más fuertes y certeras

**Victoria POV**

Mi hermano me abrazaba muy fuerte, tengo miedo… nunca le he visto de esta manera… sé que pronto llegará mi tío para protegernos, o alguna persona buena como el señor Antonio, mi Mamá no nos miente ella siempre dice que eternamente triunfarán los buenos

-Hermana… se detuvieron…nuestro tío ganó…- dijo mi hermano felizmente mirándome a los ojos- vamos a verle

-Creo que no deberíamos, esperemos a que llegue él o nuestra madre

-pero Victoria, ¿y si está mal herido?- le mire con preocupación, mi hermano tenía razón ¿y si estaba mal herido nuestro tío?

-Vamos…-Javier soltó el brazo que me envolvía y me tomó de la mano hasta la puerta y con la mano que tenia libre abrió la puerta, los dos salimos al pasillo.

**Alonso POV**

-¡Te estás cansando Aragón!?

-En tus sueños, recién estoy entrando en calor-La respiración de Fernando estaba entrecortada, yo tenía razón él estaba cansado…pronto caería rendido al suelo, nuestra batalla se había prolongado demasiado, los dos éramos muy hábiles espadachines, pero yo llevaba la delantera desde el principio.

Tal como lo dije Fernando cayó rendido al suelo por el cansancio, la batalla había terminado. Ese ruido… voltee…eran los niños que venían tomados de la mano con sus caras llenas de susto. Me descuide, me golpearon en la cabeza con la parte de trasera de la espada, eso me dejo atontado, me atravesó el hombro derecho, me volvió a golpear con su espada y me atravesó esta vez el hombro izquierdo, caí al suelo, me piso la espalda, tomo mi cabello y levanto mi cabeza para observar la cara de los niños, estaban helados del susto, no se podían mover.

-ya no puedes hacer nada para proteger a tú familia Alonso… esto… se acabó-me dijo en el oído, tenía razón, yo ya no podía hacer nada

-¡CORRAN, CORRAN!-no lo hicieron, como dije… ellos no podían moverse. Fernando me soltó el cabello y camino hacia mis sobrinos, veía sus caras, estaban temblando, querían gritar pero no podían, sus ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas, todo esto fue por mi culpa. Levanto a los niños y caminó por el pasillo.

-Pequeños vamos a jugar…-dijo Fernando intentando entregar confianza

-¡NOO! ¡NO! ¡SUELTALOS MALDITO! SUELTALOS!-lo último que vi fueron sus caritas y sus ojos que intentaban levantarme, darme fuerzas para protegerlos pero… no podía… ¡NO PODIA!, me arrastraba por el suelo no los perdería de vista… Fernando doblo hacia la izquierda a otro pasillo, pero antes de eso me miro soberbio, triunfante. Se perdió de mi vista aunque seguía arrastrándome como un gusano para poder alcanzarlo, escuche el grito de Inés y después un fuerte golpe en el suelo…

Eso es lo último que recuerdo de aquella noche sacada de la pesadilla más horrible que pude haber soñado alguna vez, pero lo terrible es que no fue una pesadilla y Elena y yo no pudimos hacer nada.


End file.
